


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- College/University - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shorts-Wearing Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Yeet., dorm mates, its just pure filthy smut, omg they were dormmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Cas is standing with his back to Dean, making something in the kitchen. He's wearing a white crop top with a hood, that shows a bare part of his waist, and a pair of really short baby pink shorts, that sit beautifully on his sharp hipbones, accentuating the curve of his butt, showing just a tease of his butt and more so, his heavenly thick thighs. Dean's always been a fan of those.Oh fuck, Dean Winchester is a whipped man and will do anything to have his dorm mate go down on him.





	Can't Keep My Hands To Myself.

"Cas? Hey, I'm back."  
Dean calls out, rubbing his eyes and pushing the door to their dorm room open and walking in, shoulders hunching and posture loose.

Dean's schedule has been really hectic today. Four one and a half hour lectures with just one break, and one surprise test is to be blamed. But he's back now, and he can rest. Maybe he'll sleep, or listen to music, or watch something before he does his assignments. Maybe he'll blow off some steam or whatever. But every single thought in his brain vanishes as soon as he sees Cas. His brain short circuits and he thinks his eyes are going to be stuck on Cas like super glue.

Dean's almost drooling all over the place, almost gawking at Cas. Well, its not really his fault. He knows Cas likes to wear girly clothes sometimes, his argument being ' _clothes don't really have a gender_ '.  
And Dean couldn't agree more, especially if he gets to see Cas absolutely angelic in all those skimpy clothes he wears to the club or in general.

Cas is standing with his back to Dean, making something in the kitchen. He's wearing a white crop top with a hood, that shows a bare part of his waist, and a pair of _really_  short baby pink shorts, that sit beautifully on his sharp hipbones, accentuating the curve of his butt, showing just a tease of his butt and more so, his heavenly thick thighs. Dean's always been a fan of those. Dean's eyes trail down his smooth legs, toned calves and then back up to his black, ruffled hair. He's wearing his head phones, and now that Dean notices it, he's swaying his hips slightly, probably to the music.

Dean licks his lips, and sits down on his bed, taking his shoes and bag off. He watches as Cas works obliviously at the small counter they call their kitchen. Its just a sink, a microwave and a shelf but they make it work. The exhaustion kicks in, and Dean rubs his palms over his face.  
When he looks back up, Cas turns around and gasps.

"Hey Cas."

"Oh god Dean-"  
He takes his headphones off and chuckles.  
"-sorry I didn't hear you come in."

Dean's momentarily distracted by Cas's smooth, exposed stomach and he looks back up at Cas's face.  
"I, uhm, called, but you were, uh-"  
Dean points over at Cas's headphones and Cas nods.

"Oh yeah, uh, sorry about that."

"Hey, its not a problem."

Cas smiles at Dean and turns back to do whatever he was doing before Dean came.

"I made a sandwich for you, and I also got you coffee, want me to heat it up?"  
He calls out, and Dean stands up, finally walking over to the counter.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, two sugars, one packet of cream. I know what you like."

"Of course you do Cas, we've been living together for months now."  
Dean scoffs and Cas just grins.

"You still don't remember my favourite tea."

"Its jasmine? Fuck, okay, I don't."  
Dean admits, and Cas shakes his head hopelessly.

"Its peppermint. How hard is that to remember?"  
Cas pouts and Dean steps closer, slinging his hand over Cas's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, its just that I remember it more vividly when its Christmas."

Cas elbows him in the rib and Dean leaps back.

"Ow!"  
He mocks, and Cas just smirks.

"Okay, be useful and heat this up."  
Cas hands Dean two coffees and goes back to making his sandwich.

Dean pops them in the microwave and waits for them to heat up. His eyes rake over Cas's body, and he thinks in his mind _i_ _t should be illegal to be this hot_.  
Cas drops something and before Dean can reach over, he just- oh fuck.

Its for a moment, but apparently Cas bending down has some strange ability to get Dean horny. And not even ' _l_ _et me just jerk off for some time_ ' horny but ' _if I don't have sex right now I might explode_ ' kind of horny. He's seen Cas in crop tops before, heck he's even seen him in some really short leather skirts. There was this one time where he'd gone clubbing, and he wore this little black skirt, fishnet stockings and black boots with a hot red crop top, and eyeliner. Let's just say Dean had spent that entire night locked in his room fucking his own palm and cheap quality porn, that was left aside, thought of Cas enough to get him off the edge.

And the thing is, Dean isn't just physically attracted to Cas, he's hot sure, but he's got an even bigger heart. Its just, even the slightest things about Cas, like how he remembers Dean's favourite things, or how he always cares for Dean, makes sure he never feels left out if they hang out with his friends. Dean could probably make a list of all those things.

"How was your day?"  
Cas's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Shitty."

"Aw, what happened?"  
Cas turns to him, handing him a plate.  
Dean takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Well-"  
He starts, chewing down on his sandwich.  
"-we had a shurprise tesht- firsht pewiod-"

He chews some more, and Cas has a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"-shecond pewiod, thirrd pewiod wash sho mush thheory-"

"Why don't you eat first and then tell me?"  
Cas smiles softly, and meets Dean's eyes.

Dean nods, and swallows the bite down, and looks back up at Cas.

"Fourth lecture, she started a new chapter, so we had to write stuff and make notes and god, it was frustrating. And I was kinda hungry and I missed you."

Dean takes another bite of his sandwich, before it dawns on him what he just said. His eyes widen with realization, and he stutters a little.

"You missed me?"  
Cas asks, a hint of playfulness lacing his voice.

"I mean-"  
Dean looks up, daring to meet Cas's eyes.  
He keeps the plate down and shruggs, reaching for the warm coffee in the microwave. He doesn't finish his sentence, but he can feel Cas's eyes on him, expectant.

"-like, you know-"  
He takes a sip of his coffee and he can feel Cas moving towards him.

"What did you miss about me, Dean?"  
His voice is soft, almost luring Dean like a prey to a siren.

"Your uh, smile… and laughs- and uh-"

"Do you think about me a lot?"  
Cas is touching Dean's arm, running a finger down to his wrist.  
Its electrifying, feeling Cas so close to him. He looks back up and Cas is staring right at him, with those angelic blue eyes and those plush, shiny lips that rule over most of Dean's fantasies.

Dean realizes he's been squeezing the paper cup too hard in his hand, and to his surprise, Cas grabs it, and sets it beside them. Cas leans forward to whisper, and Dean knows his jaw has almost reached the floor by now, so he stands awkwardly, body tense and tingling with arousal.

"Tell me Dean… do you think about me? About me touching you?"  
Cas is brushing his fingers against Dean's ever so slightly, enough to send sparks down his blood.

"Y-yeah-"  
Dean licks his lips subconsciously, trying to decipher if Cas is actually interested or just playing with him.

"Well, you can touch me now, you know."  
He guides Dean's palms to his waist, stepping so close their faces are almost brushing, and he has the audacity to fucking grin and blush, like he didn't just reboot Dean's entire brain.

The moment Dean's hands touch Cas's bare waist, his brain wires in and he rubs his hands up and down Cas's waist. Cas smiles at him gently, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

"C-cas? What are you doing?"  
Dean manages to mutter, hands sweating, and pants getting tighter.  
Cas just levels him with a ' _are you serious?_ ' look, and sighs.

"What do you think?"  
He pauses, and Dean just stares at him blankly.

"Oh God, why are you so dense Dean? I'm trying to, what's that phrase? Right, get into your pants. Actually, have been trying to for the past eight months."

Dean knows he should be reacting differently, but since he is a genetic dumbass, he just gapes at Cas.

"You want ta' get into _my_  pants?"  
Dean asks, like a complete idiot.

"Why else do you think I'm wearing booty shorts right now?"  
Cas asks him in return, and Dean just huffs.

"But… I thought y-"

"Dean, seriously, I love to talk to you, but don't you think its killing the vibe a little?"  
Cas presses harder against his chest, and Dean squeezes his waist in turn.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry- uhm, what do you want me to do? I mean-"

"Kiss me. For starters, huh?"  
Cas is grinning now, and his smile makes Dean smile on his own. God, he really is in love with Cas, isn't he?

"Alright Castiel."  
Dean says, barely a whisper. Cas's expression change, because he knows Dean rarely ever calls him Cas, only if they get in a real bad fight, or when he's apologizing, or when Dean has night mares, or if Cas has an anxiety attack or a break down.

Cas is looking at him more intently now, and Dean seizes the moment, leaning down, capturing Cas's lips in a soft kiss. Their eyes shut, and Dean slips his hands down to Cas's waist, rubbing right above the elastic of his shorts.

Fuck, Cas's lips taste like chapstick, and they're soft and moist and one of his hand is sliding back to Dean's neck, squeezing right below his ear. Dean loves this; He could probably get drunk on this, just the way Cas is sucking on his lips, needy and filthy, making these little whimpers. Dean opens his mouth slightly, and Cas pushes his tongue in. Dean awkwardly leans down, scooping Cas's butt in his hands and settling him down on the counter. Cas makes a little 'oomph' sound and chuckles. Dean presses forward and lets his hands roam all over Cas's stomach. It's warm and feels soft. They're kissing again, fast and sloppy, making up for all the time they missed out on, and Dean tilts his head, giving better access to Cas. Dean is practically shoving his tongue down Cas's throat, and Cas is moaning into his mouth, and Dean can't help but kiss him harder.

Cas opens his legs, and nudges Dean to step within. Cas moves closer along the the edge, and Dean grips the hem of his top and pulls it up. Cas gets the idea and pull it over his head, dropping it down on the floor.  
Dean breaks the kiss to pull back and looks at Cas.

There's spit running down Cas's lips and on his chin. He wipes it on the back of his palm and chuckles.

"Don't look at me like that."

"What?"

"Like the way you are now."

"But, but you're so _gorgeous_."  
Dean states and notices the slight pink on Cas's cheek. Cas doesn't respond, just pulls Dean closer by his shirt, and presses his lip onto Dean's again. Dean takes the time to play with Cas's nipple, his other hand stroking Cas's cock through the shorts, and there's already a damp spot, and Dean can feel the head of Cas's cock through the thin, velvety fabric of the shorts.

Cas moans at the touch, and drops his head back, biting down on his lip from the stimulation on his nipples and cock together.  
Dean watches Cas as he furrows his eyebrows together and hums. Dean licks his lips and gives Cas's cock a gentle squeeze, eyes still glued to Cas's face. He watches as Cas drops his mouth open, and lets out small breathy moans.

Cas scrambles to unbutton Dean's shirt, opening his eyes a little. Dean lets him push the shirt off his body. Their eyes meet, and Cas gives him a shy smile, eyes still heavy with lust.  
"No- wait-"  
Cas clutches Dean's arm and tugs him forward.

"Dean- please jus- just fuck me- I need to feel you inside- inside me-"  
Cas pants, and Dean nods, pulling away and unzipping his pants. Cas hops down from the counter, and turns around, not before sending Dean a little flirtatious wink.

He bends down slightly, pressing his thighs together, and Dean forgets about his pants for a moment, just watching Cas, as he slides the booty shorts down, carefully and painfully slow. Dean wants to tear them off, but he knows Cas is teasing him, so he lets Cas do it anyway.

He can see the shorts sliding down Cas's perfect, round ass, and his breath hitches in his throat for a second. Cas finally lets go of them, and they fall to the ground. Cas steps out of them, and bends down, presenting his ass, wiggling it a little.

"What is it Dean?"  
He rests his elbows on the counter and his head on his palm as he turns back to glance at Dean.

_Dean Winchester.exe has stopped functioning._

"Fuck."

"Yeah, that's the plan, sweetheart."  
Cas smiles gingerly.

"Uh- condoms. Right. We need condoms. And lube?"  
Dean snaps out of the moment, and he quickly runs to his bed, scouring under his bed for a packet of condoms.

"There's lube in the drawer under my bed."  
Cas calls out, just chilling with his ass in the air, humming the tune to a song.

Dean grabs the packet and then turns to Cas's bed, reaching down to the drawer and searching for lube. He finds a travel pack bottle and kicks the drawer shut, scampering back to where Cas is.

Dean quickly pushes his jeans down, tugging hard at it when it gets stuck on his foot.

"Oh boy."  
Cas comments, and shakes his head.  
"Can we hurry, just a little bit, Dean?"  
He pleads, and Dean finally steps out of his pants and rushes over to Cas.

He sets the lube and condom on the counter next to Cas, and just takes a moment to admire Cas's perfectly rounded ass.  
Its beautiful really, all plump and meaty and he grabs a handful of it, squeezing tight. He can hear Cas gasp, but he can't really see his face, so he keeps on kneading the flesh. Dean drops down on his knees, and spreads Cas's ass wider, until he can see his hole, tight and fluttering eagerly. All thoughts rush out the window and all he can think about is how good Cas might taste.

Carefully, he rubs a dry finger against Cas's hole and Cas moans, its loud and probably the most noisy one since they got into it, and Cas is pushing back on the digit.  
Without wasting too much time, Dean dips his tongue in the cleft, and licks a cautious stripe down Cas's hole, that has Cas humming with pleasure.  
"Deannnn-" 

He whines, and Dean can sense the need in his voice, so he licks again, and keeps licking. His hands keep Cas's ass parted, so Dean can have better access. Starting with little flicks against the hole, making Cas moan with little ' _ah!'s_. He presses his tongue flat against Cas's rim and licks firmly, while Cas can do nothing but moan, hot and filthy, music to Dean's ears.

He's had gay sex before, but he's never eaten a guy out. Sure, he's done that for a couple of girls, but heck, nothing can compare with the way Cas is moaning, literally squirming under his touch. Dean doesn't stop. He needs to pull away for a few seconds to breathe, but besides that he doesn't stop licking. He's reaching his tongue wherever he can, just savouring the taste.

His own cock is leaking, but that's one of his later concerns, what matters in the moment is Cas and Cas solely. Dean finally, pushes through the rim and inside, Cas tastes like mild soap, like he… oh.  
Dean pulls back for a minute.

"Did you finger yourself today? In the shower?"

Cas collects his breath, and opens his eyes, turning his head around to glance at Dean.  
"Yeah."

"You were this sure we'd have sex today?"  
Dean scoffed, rubbing his finger up and down Cas's hole to not lose his momentum.

"Mm-hmm. You're n-no saint. O-one flash of the ass and y-you were a goner, weren't you."  
Cas smiles lazily, and drops his head back down on the counter, relishing the feeling of Dean's thick fingers running across his hole.

Dean just shakes his head and shrugs.  
"You're not wrong."

He pulls his fingers away and dips back down on Cas's ass, sucking a little mark into the flesh, right next to his hole. Dean hums, suckling the flesh and then licking it.   
Cas keens, chanting Dean's name over and over again, until Dean drags his tongue to the side and sticks it in his tight little hole.

"Oh fuck- oh ye- yeah- ungh- shit, fuck me Dean, fuck me with your fucking tongue- god, its so goodd---"  
Cas is pushing back on Dean's tongue in a rhythm, and Dean can't be anything but turned on by Cas's words so he takes his tongue out, and rubs his thumb in cicular motion, tracing Cas's rim.

"Lube- Cas, gimme the lube-"  
Its low, but Cas can hear it, and he passes the bottle of lube to Dean, who makes no delay in squirting it onto his fingers, rubbing it, nice and warm, and spreading some over Cas's hole. Cas whines again, arcing his back and wiggling his ass shamelessly.

Dean slowly pushes a finger inside and Cas lets out a little sob, that turns into a whine.  
Gosh, Cas just feels so… There's so much heat, and Cas is clenching down on his finger like a freaking pro. There's just the right amount of friction and Cas is already panting for air.  
Dean shuts his eyes and lets himself _feel_ the moment, rather than just seeing. Heat… lots of it, slick, wet heat. He slips in another finger, and starts fucking Cas with his fingers. Cas is stuttering, something senseless, or maybe its Dean's name and a string of cuss words, but that's not what Dean's thinking about.

"Oh fuck… Cas, you slut, you're so fucking tight."  
Cas hums happily to that, pushing back even faster, moaning louder than before.

"Oh Dean- Dean, please, please, just go deeper, ugh, fuck me… Like a fucking slut, your slut-"

Dean doesn't need to be told twice. He pushes a third finger in, causing Cas to cry out and grip the edge of the counter until his nails are digging in.  
Dean knows he's going fast, they need more lube, but he doesn't want to stop the pace they have. He knows he's being ruthless with his fingers, pumping them in and out of Cas's ass as hard as he can, and just then-

"Ohhhhh fuckkk- Dean! Right there- Right fucking there-"  
Cas is a moaning, yelling, sweaty mess and Dean wouldn't have it any other way. Now that he knows where to keep rubbing, he tries to find the same exact spot again. Its easy to miss, but there's a small ridge and that's where he keeps rubbing his fingers, and each time he hears the same "Fuck yeah-" and "Uh huh, keep going baby, keep going."

Cas's legs are trembling, he can feel it, so he stops, and pulls his fingers out abruptly, much to Cas's dismay.

"Whaaattt?"  
Cas whines, gasping for air and sobbing, with his head buried in his arms.

"Can't wear you out too much, I still need to fuck your brains out."  
Dean states, not even giving Cas a moment to react, before he's picking his lithe frame up bridal style, and dropping him down on his bed. Cas's cock is leaking and there's some cum on his stomach, but he's smiling drunkenly and scrambling back to the headboard. Dean pushes his boxers off, and watches as Cas studies him hungrily. Dean's thick, and in his own opinion, quite bigger than average. Cas seems to agree, because he just can't look away.

"Hey, up here."  
Dean teases, and gets on the bed, crawling over to Cas on all fours, until Cas face is right below his.

"I have a feeling… this is going to be _really_ good."  
Cas rubs his palm down Dean's back and Dean nods.

"Yeah, don't forget to leave a review on Yelp."  
Dean raises his eyebrow and smirks.

Cas bites the inside of his cheek to refrain himself from grinning.  
"You are so lame."  
He states, punching Dean's shoulder playfully.

"You still love me."  
Dean jokes, but his smile fades a little, and he realizes…

"Sorry- I uhm- that's not wh-"  
He starts to pull away, but Cas pulls him back down, smushing his cheek together and looking up at him with those understanding, deep ocean eyes.  
Cas shakes his head quickly.

"No, no, Dean- I do- I do love you."

There's a part of Dean's brain telling him that maybe he's dreaming, or that maybe Cas is lying to him because he just wants to have sex, but those little doubts all disappear when Cas plants a firm, tender kiss on Dean's lips. They pull away in a few seconds, and Dean rests his forehead against Cas's.

Its a silent moment. There's no movement between or around them, and they're suddenly aware of the birds outside, and the cars and the people. But they can go back to reality later. For now, Dean just wants to stay lost in Cas's arms.

"I love you. Cas, I love you."  
Dean says, a little incredulously.

"Hey, I know, I know and I love you too."  
Cas smiles, and leans up to kiss Dean once again, soft and quick.

"So, uhm, we can still go back to fucking?"  
Dean asks awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh, we should- I'm uh, I'm really horny right now so, uh-"  
Before Cas can complete his sentence, Dean gets off the bed, standing near the foot, and jerks Cas ahead towards the edge. Cas lets out a little surprised noise and watches as Dean races over to get the condom and the lube and then appears back by the bed again.

Cas stifles a laugh and bites down on his bottom lip.

"What's funny?"  
Dean asks, genuinely confused, as he tears a packet of condom.   
Cas leans up on his elbows, smiling wide.

"Its just, I've never seen you, Dean Winchester, ruler of lazy land, be so desperate about anything else."

"Priorities Cas, you gotta have your priorities sorted."  
Dean rolls the condom on his cock, and starts stroking himself, finally, and the slight motion adds to his arousal. Gosh, all he wants to do is keep touching himself, it feels so good. He shuts his eyes, and tilts his head a little. He knows where his good spots are, and he knows where he gets stimulated the most, and he opens an eye, only to see Cas grinning, watching him stroke himself attentively.

"Enjoying the show?"  
Dean cocks an eyebrow.

"Very much. I would also love to be part of it."

"Anything for you."  
Dean smiles, and pulls Cas's legs towards him. Cas grabs a pillow from above him, and sticks it between the bed and the small of his back.

Dean's watching him, and when Cas is comfortable enough, he spreads his ass open, hooking one of Cas's leg around his waist, and the other one over his shoulder.  
He squirts some lube on his fingers, and warms it up on his palm, then using a firm stroke to coat his cock. Cas is playing with his own cock, stroking lazily, eyes shut and mouth open.

"Ready?"  
Dean asks softly, and Cas nods.   
So Dean lines up his cock with Cas's hole, one he brutally fucked with his fingers just minutes ago, and slowly, carefully, he pushes the head inside.   
Dean watches as Cas's hole dilates, taking in Dean's cock hungrily.

"Oh yeahhh… Deeper baby…"  
Cas moans, biting down on his lip and knitting his eyebrows in that sexy way that turns Dean on.

"Deeper? You want deeper?"  
Dean challenges, pushing his cock deeper into Cas's hole. He keeps going until he's buried deep inside Cas. There's a moment where Cas clutches the bedsheet tightly, until his knuckles are white and whimpers.

"How's that?"  
Dean levels Cas with a challenging smirk, and Cas does nothing but smile lazily.

"Ahh…you're s-so b-big-"  
He stutters and Dean picks up a steady pace to thrust. He holds Cas's calves apart, his hips thrusting involuntarily. Its like a more primitive, primal side of him taking over, the way he's fucking into Cas, like nothing else makes sense but this.

Cas's holds his arm out, and Dean slides his own palm into it, entwining their fingers and leans down to plant a wet, sloppy kiss onto Cas's lips. Cas chuckles into the kiss, their bodies at an awkward angle, until Dean moves away and angles his hip at a specific spot, pushing against where he knows Cas's prostate might be.

When Cas flings his hand down to clutch at the sheets and yells out Dean's name, Dean knows he's doing a good job.

"Y-yeah- f-fuck me ah- fuck me fuck me oh Dean! fuck my ass like that- oh-oh- g-god you're so fucking b-big- ahh…"  
Cas was blabbering non-sense, clasping the sheets and arcing his back as Dean fucked into him harder and faster.

"Huh, you like it when I fuck you like that? God, you're so tight Cas, fuck… Makes me wanna fuck your slutty little hole all day long-"

Dean grunts, digging his fingers harder into Cas's hips, nearly holding him up, fucking deeper, until Cas was practically a sobbing, whimpering mess.

"Dean- Dean- st- wait- no, I wanna be on top- I wanna ride you- ah…"

Dean stops and stares down at Cas.

"Really?"

"Please. Please I wanna ride you-"

"Oh, uh, sure."

Dean pulls out, and Cas closes his legs, squeezing his thighs together for a moment. He steps off the bed, and pulls Dean towards himself by his waist, pressing a tender, lingering kiss on his lips, turning him around and pushing him down slowly on the bed. Dean scrambles back a little, flinging the pillow below him to the other side on Cas's bed, and leans up on his elbows, watching as Cas crawls up on him, eyes studying his face.   
Cas bends down to drop a kiss on the corner of Dean's lips, burying his head in the crook of Dean's neck as he grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some on his hand. He rubs his palms together and over Dean's cock, in firm, determined strokes.

"Fffuck- Cas-"

Dean moans, deep and rumbly, letting his eyes fall shut. He can feel Cas's slender fingers working him up to an orgasm.

"Gosh- Cas- m'so close babe-"

Cas pulls away right then, much to Dean's chagrin, and Dean opens his eyes, throwing a pillow at him.

"Baaabbeeee?"  
He whines, and Cas just chuckles.   
He crawls further and sits back on his haunches, just pumping Dean's cock, getting it hard and erect, before Cas raises his ass and meets Dean's eyes, smirking slightly as he inches down on it, slowly and carefully.

Cas's mouth drops open, and he lets out a breathy moan, a whiny cry of Dean's name, as he lets go of Dean's cock, pushing his ass down on it, letting his hands press into Dean's chest instead.

"Yeah- baby, come on, I know you can take it-"  
Dean coaxes eagerly, reaching his hand up to caress Cas's cheek and neck, rubbing assuring circles on his shoulder.

Cas nods, and Dean notices how hard he's trying to keep himself together.

"Hey, we can take it slow-"  
Dean assures him, leaning up and kissing his cheek, nuzzling his nose against Cas's cheek.  
Cas shakes his head, and wraps his arms around Dean's shoulder. Slowly, he moves his ass on Dean's cock, and they both moan in unison at the movement. Cas digs his nails deeper into Dean's back, grinding his ass against Dean's cock, moving his hips back and forth.

Dean watches Cas, and god, he looks so fucking delicious with all those little moans and faces he makes. He's biting down on his bottom lip and there's a hint of pain on his face, but it quickly melts into a desperate, pleased expression. His eyes are shut, and Dean uses the moment to get hold of Cas's leaking cock.

Cas moans, buries his neck in Dean's shoulder and starts bouncing his ass on Dean's cock ever so slightly.

Dean uses his hand to scoop Cas's ass, and spread him wider. Cas's legs are quivering, Dean can feel it, his arms are trembling and fuck, his orgasm is going to peak- Dean just knows he's close.

"Are you close, baby?"  
Dean mutters, meeting Cas's rhythm with upward thrusts.

"So… ungh- close-"

Dean lets go of Cas's ass, and feels his orgasm nearing. He shuts his eyes, but he can feel Cas watching him, so he opens them again. Cas captures his lips in a long, filthy, moaning, drooling kiss. Dean can barely register what's going on, his lips feel swollen, his balls feel tighter and oh- oh-

"Fuck!"  
Dean hisses, as he comes. The spurts feel like explosions, and he can do nothing but feel as Cas slides down deeper, until he's practically sitting on Dean's cock. A small part of his mind reminds him to get Cas off, so lazily, he grips Cas's cock and starts pumping.

So now, they're just there, Dean on the bed, Cas in his lap and his cock buried inside Cas, while Dean gets him off, and god, if it isn't the best thing he's witnessed.

Dean is smiling subconsciously at the little whimpers and moans Cas is making, fuck, he sounds like a pornstar and if Dean wasn't hard before, he sure would be now.  
He knows its probably stinging Cas a little, but Cas is moving his ass on Dean's cock, filthily, like he's not done yet, like he wants more and more of this.

Then, with a loud cry and a squeeze of Dean's arms, Cas comes It is beautiful, absolutely, how he comes, splattering thick white stripes over Dean's stomach, and his own, and Dean strokes longer, squeezing the tip a little, milking out the last of Cas's orgasm, until every single drop has been spilt.

Loud breaths and gasps fill the room, and quietly, strangely, Cas starts chuckling. He raises his ass up, shrieking slightly, and Dean pulls away. He takes the condom off, and ties it loosely, throwing it on the floor for later discard. Cas falls weakly onto the bed, and Dean leans down to kiss him.

"I'll get some thing to clean us up."  
He says softly, and Cas nods. Dean quickly gets off the bed and rushes to the bathroom. There's the noise of water running, and then something being wrung. He's wiped himself clean and then Dean's back again. Cas doesn't open his eyes until he feels the wet cloth on his stomach. He laughs a little, the wet sensation making his skin tingly.

Dean just smiles and wipes the come off Cas's stomach, down to his thighs, delicately. He strokes Cas's foot, smooth and small, and drops a kiss on it, making Cas laugh.

"How ya' feelin'?"  
Dean runs his fingers up Cas's calves, and Cas smiles wider, like a baby who's been showered with candies.

"I'm gooddd…"

Dean throws the washcloth to the floor, they'll think about that later, and crawls up against Cas's back, pressing soft kisses, murmuring sweet praises.

Cas turns to face Dean, and wraps his arm around Dean's waist and drapes his leg over Dean's.  
"You octopus."  
Dean snickers, and pulls Cas closer, pressing their warm, naked bodies together. He kisses Cas's shoulder, sucking little bruises down to his collarbone, until Cas pushes him away with an indignant whine.

Dean smiles knowingly, and kisses Cas's forehead.

"Dean."

"Hmm?"

"Dean."

"What?"

"You didn't eat my sandwich."

"Oh come on."

"Can you atleast cover it?"

"Caaaasss…"

"Please?"

"Argh, fine. You lazy dork."

**Author's Note:**

> what can I say except you're welcome ;)  
> please leave a kudos if you liked it and tell me how it was!   
> i loveeeee reading your comments its like oxygen to me.  
> until next time.  
> <3


End file.
